First of His Name
"First of His Name" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Game of Thrones.http://winteriscoming.net/2014/03/the-title-of-episode-5-has-been-revealed/ It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 4, 2014. It was written by producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and directed by Michelle MacLaren. Plot To be added. Summary To be added. Appearances To be added. First *Ser Donnel Waynwood Deaths *Karl *Locke *Rast Production Cast Starring *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Burn Gorman as Karl Tanner *Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Noah Taylor as Locke *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Luke Barnes as Rast *Deirdre Monaghan as Morag *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Paul Bentley as the High Septon *Jane McGrath as Craster's wife *Alisdair Simpson as Ser Donnel Waynwood Uncredited *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys Cast notes *15 of 26 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow), and Carice van Houten (Melisandre) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *Conleth Hill is uncredited in this episode. Notes In the books Memorable quotes Image gallery --> References In the books *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 68, Sansa VI: Sansa is brought to the Vale by Littlefinger and meets her Aunt Lysa, who believes Littlefinger might be in love with Sansa. **Chapter 71, Daenerys VI: Daenerys decides to stay in Meereen to rule as its queen. **Chapter 72, Jaime X: Tommen becomes King. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast For Crows **Chapter 9, Brienne II: Brienne and Podrick continue their quest on the Kingsroad to find Sansa Stark *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: **Chapter 4, Bran I: Bran, Jojen, Meera, and Hodor choose to move north and find the three-eyed raven beyond the wall. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes